


A Cord of Three Strands

by TigrisAltaica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2020Kinktober, BDSM, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom Narcissa Black Malfoy, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Good Lucius Malfoy, Kinktober, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Multi, Open Marriage, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub Luna Lovegood, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigrisAltaica/pseuds/TigrisAltaica
Summary: Luna approaches Lucius about Rope and other Kinky stuff, while explicitly not excluding Narcissa.Smut ensues…Fic for Kinktober fest.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Luna Lovegood/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Lucius Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: 2020Kinktober





	A Cord of Three Strands

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : This fic was written for the 2020Kinktober Fest, held by 'Kinks of Knockturn Alley' in combination with 'Restricted Section: Multi + Triads Only (18+) ' 
> 
> My assigned kink was Rope Bondage.
> 
> Warning: BDSM, with all 3 meanings in the acronym present in several ways, including light sadism!  
> And: Please be over 18 and okay with the tags, or do not read. 
> 
> Thanks: *Many thanks to the amazing and wonderful TriDogMom for being my great and lovely beta!!*

Music, talking, and laugher echoed across the dancefloor that had been transfigured in the middle of the Great Hall. Hogwarts had just added two much needed greenhouses to the school and had thrown a gala to celebrate. Every important member of British Wizarding society was in attendance.

Lucius Malfoy leaned over to whisper in Narcissa’s ear, “There are many beautiful women here, but you surpass them all.”

Narcissa smiled at him warmly and said, “Well I see a few young women I wouldn’t mind having lying around in my bed, honey. With or without you.” She affectionately squeezed his hand.

Lucius and Narcissa paid a lot of attention to their own relationship, but every once in a while, they had other lovers too. In principle they were also open for polyamory but they were so satisfied with their current lives and arrangements the last poly relationships they were in was ten years behind them. They were still enjoying themselves very much though. 

A handsome young man shuffled shyly forward, glanced at Lucius, and asked Narcissa to dance. She graced him with a dance. Lucius smiled at the pair indulgently. She could dance, or have sex, with others, but she would always return to him. As would he to her.

He sipped his wine and wandered into the open garden that could be reached through a gate, charmed to be there for the gala by Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall. The starry skies above him sparkled. Lucius looked out over a bed of flowers, content with his life. Savouring the wine and enjoying the clean evening air, he stood in silence. Then a blonde-haired girl approached him. 

"Mr... Malfoy?" 

"Yes… eh… Miss Lovegood, isn't it?" 

“Yes. I have followed your life from afar and I have come to the conclusion, that you and your wife are really reformed now and certainly not faking that. I am very happy about that. Hermione is my very good friend and since she married Draco, she’s told me about how all three Malfoys are changed.” Luna beamed up at Lucius.

He would have normally thought this direct mentioning of everything pertaining to the war would have been a bit crude or slightly out of place at a party, but Luna was so sincere and had a special charm to her, that he found himself smiling at her assessment.

“Thank you, Miss Lovegood.” Taking her hand, he kissed it, his lips lingering just a bit longer than normal. He would enjoy some flirting with the young witch. “You look beautiful, Miss… May I call you Luna?” he asked. Her white and blue dress showed her alluring figure and Luna’s eyes shone as she nodded. She was truly very attractive. She reminded him of a young Narcissa and yet had her own unique charm.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy,” Luna spoke softly “I heard you were into… er…" 

"Hmm?" He stepped a bit closer to her. 

"Kinky stuff with bondage and rough sex?" 

Lucius was a bit stunned that she would bring this up here. "I beg your pardon?" 

"It is a perfectly normal hobby, Mr Malfoy. I also know you and Mrs Malfoy have an open relationship" 

Lucius outwardly stared blankly at her, but secretly his curiosity was piqued. How did she find _that_ out? He did not know how to respond to the odd witch in front of him.

Luna skipped around a few steps in advance of him and picked a purple flower, which she then offered to him. "Could I have a session or will you just take this flower and not me?"

"Well hrrm..." 

Luna stood closer to him. "I'll be very obedient once you've convinced me to be". She looked up at him through her lashes. 

He slowly let his gaze travel again over her white and blue summer dress, Admiring the way it clung to her figure. She had bows in her hair and two different knee-high socks, a yellow and a green one, but both had blue flowers on them. He blinked and stared at them. She wore purple slippers with golden flowers on them to boot. He never had seen such an explosion of colour on one person’s lower legs before.

"I didn't know you were into feet. I pictured you to be more into hair pulling, _shibari_ , or caning." 

"Er... no, I am not into feet.... and hmmm. Are you into hairpulling, or rope bondage, Luna?" 

“ _Snemiligel Benificarius_ ,” whispered Luna.

Lucius saw a collection of visuals kind of floating in front of him of Luna's wishes in the area of kink. "Wow. Did you invent that spell? I'm impressed." 

"Well yes, I did. But, as I'm still wrestling with how to fight off Nargles, I'm not that impressed with myself. By the way did you know that a good caning makes them all go away for a time, the Nargles? Rope bondage works also, plus that helps against Wrackspurts. Your place or mine?" 

"Nargles... caning...?" 

"My place then...?" Luna walked close to Lucius, stood on her tiptoes and began a heated kiss.

Chuckling at her brazenness, Lucius invaded her mouth with his tongue and fisted his hand in her hair. He broke the kiss and fixed her with a heated stare, then grunted out, “Be careful what you ask for, little lady..." 

Luna chuckled. “I’m sure about what I want” 

Lucius smiled at her, “That sounds great, but we will still have a discussion about our boundaries and wishes; no matter what I saw in the images you sent at me magically. Consent is important to me. Tomorrow at teatime in the Manor?” 

Luna gave him a great smile. “Yes, that works! Also, if your lovely wife wants to join the activities, I am not opposed to that.” 

Lucius blinked than grinned. “I will certainly ask her.” He _would_ certainly ask her, but he knew Narcissa would love to play with this witch.

\-- 

The following day during tea, Narcissa and Luna hit it off really well. Luna felt really welcomed by the older witch and kept gazing at how her eyes, so distant in public, could be fiery and heated when she looked at her husband or Luna or while talking about likes and dislikes, or hearing about Luna’s kinky wishes. 

They used a list of kinks and talked about their viewpoints and safety precautions. Both Narcissa and Lucius turned out to be very experienced in rope bondage, both with magical means and just hemp or hempex and no magic. 

Luna was very curious about experiencing more of that, so after talking to her about how she needed to tell them when hands or other body parts would get cold or tingly, they decided to try something out. Luna removed her bra in the other room, because underwires and rope don’t mix well, and had re-entered the room Lucius and Narcissa were in, clad in only a loose shirt and her knickers. 

Sitting on the soft luxurious rug, Luna extended her arms backwards and folded them over each other. Narcissa sat in front of her and smiled at her indulgently. “You are gorgeous, Luna. Just focus on the feeling. It will be lovely.”

Lucius sat behind her and leaned over her, whispering in her ear “Relax, love. And by the way you are absolutely beautiful.”

Soft hemp wound around her arms, her shoulders, and under and over her breasts. “This is sometimes called a _takate kote,_ ” drawled Lucius, breathing softly and enveloping her in hug-like motions while winding the cords. Luna felt embraced and seduced while being securely wrapped in the rope in a very sensuous, slow, caring way,

“And he is doing the tying in a _connective bondage_ way. That’s why it feels so slow and cuddly,” added Narcissa, who trailed her nails over Luna’s bare upper legs. Luna closed her eyes, but then opened them again to see flames dancing in Narcissa’s eyes and a look of lust on her face, together with shades lovely empathy. 

“It’s so sensuous… the rope, the tying, you, Narcissa,” Luna breathed. “Please touch me more Narcissa. And touch Lucius, maybe?” 

Lucius chuckled. He tied the last knot together so Luna’s arms were tied behind her back and her breasts, underneath her shirt, were standing out more because of the ropes underneath above, and between them. An intricate pattern was woven from somewhat below her collarbone directly down to where the ropes went under her breasts.

“You look delectable, Luna. Doesn’t she, Narcissa?”

Narcissa nodded to Lucius, caressed Luna’s cheek, then moaned and drew closer to Luna. Luna felt the other woman’s body very close to her own, while Narcissa and Lucius exchanged a heated kiss next to Luna’s shoulder. Luna let out an involuntary moan.

“Please…” 

“Please what, little one?” Lucius asked softly.

Since Luna had given consent for sex to follow if it flowed from the rope, Narcissa stretched out a finger of one of her perfectly manicured hands and felt the fabric right between Luna’s legs.

“She’s wet, honey,” she whispered to Lucius.

“Are you now, Luna? Answer me”

Luna shut her lips and looked at Lucius defiantly. She had warned him that he would have to earn her obedience. _‘Make me!’_ she thought. 

Narcissa chuckled. “Was this the brattiness you talked about?” she asked Luna, amused.

Luna winked at her. Lucius pulled at her hair, and then twisted her nipples through her shirt. At first Luna moaned because she liked the pain. When she didn’t say anything, Lucius eyes danced in amusement. He enjoyed her defiance but wasn’t impressed one bit by it. Chuckling, he twisted her nipple again. Until it became uncomfortable. But she wanted that, because she wanted him to _*make*_ her obey. And he _knew,_ and gave her what she needed expertly. Increasing his grip, deepening the twist, the amount of pain was heightened, but it also felt sharper and there was really painful stinging. It forced her to answer him.

“Yes, Lucius, Sir. I’m wet for you and Narcissa!” she exclaimed. She felt a wave of submission overtake her. It felt so good to be forced to let go by the couple in this way. It made the experience so much deeper than when she did not challenge the dominant person in the session at first. She’d confessed to Narcissa earlier, she needed to be ‘put in her place” in sessions, wanted to be forced into her submissive headspace.

Lucius kissed her cheek because of her good answer. Luna whimpered. “Thank you Sir” she murmured. Turning her head longingly towards his lips, she looked at him pleadingly.

“But what about Narcissa, my dear?” he drawled. 

Luna turned toward Narcissa and leaned forward, bending in her middle. Narcissa met her lips, and invaded her mouth, slowly exploring it. Luna moaned as Narcissa’s nails dug in her shoulder. Luna lost herself in the softness of Narcissa’s lips and the directness in which the woman took what she wanted from her., With her arms tied behind her back she couldn’t balance herself as well as usual and the helplessness in leaning over towards Narcissa heightened Luna’s arousal. But sooner than Luna liked, Narcissa set her down upright again and moved a bit out of reach, hitching up her skirt a bit inadvertently as she scooted backwards. Luna’s gaze trailed her beautiful legs. 

“I need to make sure you’re still okay in this bondage,” Lucius murmured in her ear while moving to the side of her. He trailed his fingers along the outline in the front very sensuously, making Luna wild with sexy scenarios in her head, before tugging on the bonds at her back playfully, and then feeling both of her hands earnestly.

“He is making sure they are not cold or discoloured and still okay,” Narcissa explained when she saw Luna look at her with a question in her eyes. 

“Thank you… but eh… could we move it to the bedroom? I’m getting very hot and bothered.” Narcissa laughed out loud while looking at Luna indulgently. “Please, I want to touch you. And your husband. I want to feel you. Feel your hands on my body, enjoy you both.”

“I told you she was direct,” Lucius said to his wife, chuckling. He pulled Luna’s hair. “I’m not going to let you ascend the stairs with these ropes this way, so I have to untie you.” 

“Or I can do it,” suggested Narcissa. Luna eagerly nodded. Lovingly and sensuously, she untied Luna, keeping her body close and placing little kisses in her neck and over her arms.

Shaking out her arms to make sure everything felt normal, Luna followed the Malfoys through the Manor, up the ornate staircase. Halfway up, Lucius heatedly kissed Narcissa and the winked at Luna, who stood, watching them mesmerized. At the top of the stairs, the Malfoys went through an ornate doorway and Luna followed. She saw an opulent bedroom and a four-poster bed.

As Luna looked around in the room, Lucius shoved Narcissa to the wall and kissed her sensuously, while grunting. Luna felt her juices begin to flow at the heated display. Narcissa, after snogging her husband back heartily, disentangled herself and winked at Luna. Playfully tugging at one of Luna’s blonde locks in passing, she walked behind her and closed the door. Then she confidently walked to the middle of the room and sensuously began to strip. Dropping each item of clothing and captivating the other two’s attention with every move

“Wow,” Luna said, stunned, turning towards Narcissa, leaving Lucius standing behind her next to the wall he recently shoved his wife against. The poise, grace and sexiness, and the fierce look in Narcissa’s eyes was beyond anything she ever had seen in a woman. And then she had a beautiful body too. Luna panted.

Unbeknownst to Luna, Lucius smirked, enjoying the little witch’s reaction to his sexy wife. Silently, he undressed quickly, staying out of Luna’s line of sight. He winked at his wife. She understood and walked towards Luna fully naked. 

Narcissa was glorious, like a goddess in her confidence. She radiated sensuality and a great ease in her body, regal and elegant in her moves. 

“May I take this off of you?” Narcissa said softly to Luna, gesturing to her top and her knickers. Luna nodded, still stunned by this goddess in front of her. She lifted her hands. Narcissa took away her top, and then knelt and dragged Luna’s knickers down. 

While focused on Narcissa’s actions, a male voice sounded, from behind Luna, somewhat more gravely than downstairs.

“Hands behind your head, Luna, and keep them there. Do not turn around until I say so, and do not move unless to cooperate with Narcissa’s undressing.”

“Yes, Sir” Luna said, loud and clear, while stepping out of her knickers, which Narcissa tossed aside. 

Narcissa placed a kiss between Luna’s legs, very near her clit and she groaned and tried to move to make Narcissa’s mouth, who came in for another kiss, hit the right spot. Suddenly Luna felt someone strong and muscular stand behind her, and something rigid poking at her arse. 

“You’re naked!” she exclaimed to Lucius, and almost turned around before remembering his order.

“Yes, and _you_ are disobeying. You moved and not because it was needed for Narcissa to take your knickers off.”

Grinning, Narcissa stood up and said to her husband, “We’ll have to tie her up again, I think” 

Luna’s eyes shone at that thought. That was a very good idea! Lucius dragged her to the bed by her hair and Luna stumbled with him. Leaking fluids because she was getting even hornier due to the rough treatment, she felt her submissiveness increase.

“On your back, spread your legs,” Narcissa said very sharply.

Inhaling in surprise, Luna looked in her eyes. She saw fire dancing and the iron will of a queen. Moaning, she immediately laid down on her back while Narcissa made cuffs out of rope, circling them once, twice, thrice, four times around her ankles and securing them, then leading the ropes to the poles at the foot of the bed and securing them there. 

Luna could not take her eyes off of her, but then Lucius took her hand and did the same thing with her wrist and another pole at the head of the bed, before tying up Luna’s other arm. She was on the bed spread-eagled with a little wiggle room, and no room to escape at all. Lucius stood up and moved next to his wife at one side of the bed, gazing at Luna. The couple raked their eyes over her and Lucius whispered something in Narcissa’s ear. Then he addressed Luna. 

“How does it feel to be helpless?”

Luna giggled. “Great!” she answered him.

Narcissa chuckled and lay down next to Luna, kissing her softly. “You realize you can’t do much to stop us now, can you?” she threatened. Both women knew there were safe words for pauses and for stopping totally, and Luna remembered them well. This made it safe for her to enjoy this game of total helplessness. She moaned encouragingly to Narcissa, who pinched her nipples hard. “I can hurt you…” she said. “And I can give you pleasure.” She fleetingly sucked on Luna’s nipple in way that spread tingles through Luna that made their way down, down, down… 

“I can hit you…” Narcissa softly slapped Luna’s cheek. “I can do all manner of things and you can’t do a thing about it.” She looked at the girl with threats in her eyes. “You are at our mercy.” Luna felt a new flood of juice course through her pussy. Narcissa whispered in Luna’s ear, “I can muffle your cries with my hand while my husband fucks you harder than you’ve ever been fucked in your life and then, when you’re crying, I can sit on your face and make you lick my pussy till I come.” 

Luna felt herself floating into further submissiveness and moaned.

“I think that she would actually like that,” Lucius voice came. He was slowly stroking up and down his cock while looking at his wife and Luna.

Narcissa smiled at him and said, “Shall we indulge her then?” Turning to Luna she asked, “Do you remember your safe word?”

“Yes, it’s Quibbler, Mrs Malfoy" Luna said, breathless “And I would love for what you said to happen.” 

Lucius walked around the bed and checked all Luna’s extremities for blood flow and other signs, before addressing her. “You really want that?”

Luna sighed happily. “Yes! Please, Sir,” Luna answered.

Then she lost herself to sensations, as Narcissa, who decided not to wait any longer, sat over her face, with her knees softly against Luna’s shoulders and facing towards the foot of the bed. Luna’s tongue probed Narcissa’s depths, drinking her in and searching for her clit. Her tongue thrusting, stimulating the smooth inside of Narcissa’s pussy before moving up to circle around the clit of the gorgeous women. Reading the moans that filled the room, Luna followed the wordless instructions, discovering the rhythm and way of licking that the older woman liked. 

Luna felt helpless in bondage, unable to do anything but obey, aided by the restrictions and the Malfoy’s dominance, and she enjoyed it immensely. The ropes constricted her but also helped her to free her senses and find easier access to her submissive side. Even more of her juices flowed out of her. 

“Good girl, just like that,” Narcissa moaned.

Luna heard Lucius whisper a contraceptive charm and she felt his manhood against his entrance. “I know you like it rough, but if anything goes too far or you change your mind, I want to hear it” he said. “Here is a scarf, drop it in lieu of saying your safe word if you need to.” Luna felt luxurious cloth against her left hand and grabbed it tight. She didn’t want to drop it accidently and ruin the fun.

Narcissa then lifted herself from Luna’s mouth so she could answer Lucius. Luna exclaimed, “Yes, thank you, I understand. Please fuck me, Sir!”

Narcissa settled herself back on Luna’s face and they quickly found their rhythm again. After a minute or two, even though she knew he would at some point enter her, Lucius still surprised Luna, entering her fully at once.

“Owww, hmmm!!!” Luna murmured into Narcissa’s cunt.

She hoped she had fully explained to the couple how she enjoyed rough sex, including pain, in the right BDSM context. Luckily, Lucius and Narcissa seemed to have understood her because Lucius slammed into her over and over again, grunting with each thrust. Narcissa was slowly reaching her peak looking into the heated eyes of her husband. Luna gave herself totally in submission to the couple, and her screams of pleasure were muffled by Narcissa’s pussy as she reached completion around Lucius’ cock. 

\---- 

A year later, after another session with the three of them and a lot of rope, orgasms, and careful cuddly aftercare, as always, Lucius and Narcissa both looked in Luna’s eyes and spoke to her.

“You know, this is something else,” Narcissa said to her, “what we three have. For us this is the first case of Lucius and me having fallen in love with the same person. And since we have experience being poly and love being with you in normal life too will you consider being our girlfriend?”

Lucius nodded enthusiastically when Luna checked his face. Luna felt so happy.

“Yes! Yes!” She smiled at the couple “I have felt we belong together for a long time now.” Flooded with endorphins from the session and now with happiness at being their girlfriend, she enthusiastically tossed a rolled up rope their way. “Can you... could you put me in a _hogtie_ again to celebrate? It helps me relax and I think I might need that. Also, can we go to that advanced private rope workshop we saw the flyer from? My treat. And I love you both very much!!”

Narcissa and Lucius chuckled and smiled indulgently at her. 

“Of course we can Luna-our-love, Narcissa said. “And we…“ Narcissa smiled at her husband, waiting for him to finish the sentence, knowing he would. 

“Love you very much too” added Lucius, looking at Luna and Narcissa full of fierce love. 

-Fin- . 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Please, if you are thinking about it, before experimenting with rope bondage - whether as a bunny or a rigger -  
>  always follow a beginners workshop from knowledgeable riggers, and thus learn about where to and where not to put rope because of human anatomy, and other rope safety skills!   
> You can seriously harm someone / be harmed if you do not know what you do or can't assess if a rigger knows what they are doing.


End file.
